1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an integrated branching network system and a joint connector used therein, and in particular relates to an art for reduction of distortions of a waveform at the joint connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are these days equipped with network systems for communication of signals for controlling various electronic equipments. Such a network system is typically provided with a main line and a plurality of nodes and branching points linking the nodes with the main line. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-151153 discloses an art of the network system. In these network systems, distortions of waveforms of data signals are investigated in certain cases and often cause occurrence of data errors.